Dream Could Come True Too
by Secret-.-Gurl
Summary: Neji leaves for an important three day mission. What could possibally happen? Read and Review! No flames Dx And yes, it is probably the shortest story here!


**Dreams Could Come True Too**

**By: Secret-.-Gurl**

**Now it's time for random stories! Nya!! :3 :3**

After a rough drinking of sake with Tsunade at her party, I finally got some of my glorious sleep.

"Ugh, spending time with Tsunade makes me so tie-tie zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

The sunlight shined through my eyes, making them flutter open. I walked down stairs and stared at the note on the fridge.

'_Good morning Hinata, I made pancakes and sausage today. I went out for an important mission in the Sound Village and won't be back in three days. Bye!_

_-Neji'_

Neji's pancakes are always yummy and nutritious. The only reason I'm not a fat girl is because of Neji's recipes. One day I will steal one. I devoured the pancakes in front of the television until I fell asleep again, listening to Dr. Phil and a random zebra.

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

Huh? OH, I got it. I walked up to the door, lazily, and opened it. Believe me, I was still in a tank top and some random mini shorts, yes, that is my way of the pajamas.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

The only time he came over here was to hide from Naruto and that stupid Sakura.

"I heard you were alone for three days," was his unemotional response.

"Neji paid me to baby sit you."

WHAT! NEJI THINKS I NEED A BABY SITTER?????? WHAT THE HECK? I'M SEVENTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"I'm sorry, you probably heard wrong. I really don't need a baby sitter. Bye." I said trying to close the door quickly.

Sasuke stopped it with his hand.

"He paid me to be on you at all times."

"Whatever! I'll be on the couch." I said walking away.

Sasuke smirked, "That's right where I want you."

"Eh?"

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke jumped on top of Hinata startling her in every way.

"He said I need to be on you at all times."

Sasuke grinned before tipping Hinata's chin and settling for a passionate kiss. His hands went to her back and stayed there. He kissed all the ways down her neck to her cleavage, slowly.

Sasuke looked up and grinned, "Wearing such a revealing article of clothing, did you plan for this."

"Less talking, we have work." Hinata said before pulling a large blanket over the pair's head.

Sakura was doing her daily jog for Sasuke's heart and decided to stop by Hinata's house for some water. Before she knocked on the door, she heard strange noises coming from inside.

"Kyaa, Sasuke, that's taking things to far."

"It's only for you baby."

"Kya"

-MOAN-

-GIGGLE-

-KISS KISS-

Sakura paused for a long minute before things in her head started to go off.

KYAA???!! HINATA AND SASUKE-KUN DOING 'IT'!!!!!????? HOEEEEEHHHHHHH!!

Sakura ran around Konoha a bit before running into a post. Naruto was going about to get some ramen until he saw Sakura laying there.

'_Grab her body and run!' _the Kyuubi ordered and Naruto followed.

What else could happen?

WHAT!! THE NARRATOR IS A ZEBRA?? A TALKING ZEBRA???

NEJI IS A GIRL?

THAT REALLY WASN'T SAKE?? THEN WHAT DID I DRINK?

OH NOES, IT WAS WATER!!! AHHH I'M MELTING melting!!!!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh? Whoa, what a weird dream I had. . ." I whispered to myself

The sunlight shined through my eyes, making them flutter open. I walked down stairs and stared at the note on the fridge.

'_Good morning Hinata, I made pancakes and sausage today. I went out for an important mission in the Sound Village and won't be back in three days. Bye!_

_-Neji'_

Neji's pancakes are always yummy and nutritious. The only reason I'm not a fat girl is because of Neji's recipes. One day I will steal one. I ate the pancakes in front of the television until I fell asleep again, listening to Dr. Phil.

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

Huh? OH, I got it. I walked up to the door and opened it. Believe me, I was still in a tank top and some random mini shorts, yes, that is my way of the pajamas.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

The only time he came over here was to hide from Naruto and that stupid Sakura.

"I heard you were alone for three days." was his response.

"Neji paid me to baby sit you."

". . ."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just come inside already so we can get this started with honey!" I said grabbing the Uchiha's shirt and pulling him into the house.

**RandomViewer: Well, that was random.**

**Secret-.-Gurl: GET OVER IT!**

**Secret-.-Gurl: Whoops, caps :D**


End file.
